Tot-Ed-lly Spies
Tot-ed-lly spies is a crossover between Ed Edd n Eddy and Totally spies.The story was written by NonSequiturs-R-Us and is avalible on fanfiction.net. Synopsis Sam, Alex and Clover stubble upon a WHOOP gadget that has the ability to teleport anyone to any dimension. Clover accidentally activates it and sends the girls to the Town of Peach creek: the home of The Ed's. When Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sam, Alex and Clover Meet they learn that the Kanker Sisters are stealing stuff from the town and it's up to these six heroes to stop them. In a B-story The Ed's latest scam turns out to be a time machine, made from a delorean they found in the junkyard, but once they finish it, they learn that they built a time machine that actually works. Quotes Marie: "Lee, hand me that socket wrench over by your foot, so that I can tighten these bolts," Lee: "Get some exercise, it's good for ya!" May: "Hey Marie!" "Get your fat, lazy butt over here, and help me with this fabric!" Lee walks over to May and slaps her on the head.Lee: Lee: "Shut up, May!" Clover "Jer, why did you have to interrupt our show! They were just going to reveal who the murderer was!" Eddy "Ed, do you think that you could be a little bit more careful this time? I don't want you running around smashing into things and destroying all of my hard work in order to make 'Ed's Time Travel Adventures' a reality!" Double D:"You mean all of my hard work right?" "All you did was sit in a lawn chair and drink lemonade while I drew up the plans and actually put together the darn time machine". Eddy: "Well, Ed helped you too Double-D. He's the one who went to the junkyard and got the DeLorean car body and space-aged components necessary for the time machine,"All of those sci-fi movies that he watches really help us out". Double D: "That's besides the point, Eddy!" Clover: "Sam…Alex…? What are you staring…?" (looks at herself in her new Ed Edd n Eddy-like form and screams) Sam:"Clover, calm down! You are the one who touched that mirror that sent us here to this…place. Maybe if we find another mirror, you can find a way to send us back to WOOHP. So what if our limbs are wobbling slightly and we only have eight…fingers…" Clover:"Calm down! How am I supposed to calm down when I look like this! I have a social life to keep up, and I don't want to do it while being stuck looking like some cartoon!" Alex:"That kid in the red T-shirt and black hat (Double-D) looks kinda cute" Clover:"Oh, get real Alex. He is way ''younger than you," '''Alex':"So? That doesn't mean that I can't have a little crush on him" Clover:"Are you even listening to yourself? We are high school seniors and he looks like he's in the seventh grade. Have you forgotten about David back in Beverly Hills?" Alex:"Of course not, but that still doesn't mean that I can't have a crush on the little guy." Clover: (annoyed) "You try talking to her Sam!" Triva The DeLorean Time machine scam is a refference to the Back To The Future Film Series. External links http://m.fanfiction.net/s/3156293/1/ Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon crossovers